


A Fight to remember TomTord

by KatDun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EddMatt, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Monster Tom, Romance, Shooting, Smut, Stripper Tom, drama comedy, hardass tord, mafia, stripclub, tomtord - Freeform, tord is actually soft and precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDun/pseuds/KatDun
Summary: Eddsworld mafia au meets eddsworld soulmate au, tomtord editionTord, the red leader runs a large mafia with gangs littered around Norway, London and most of the US. Tom is on a constant job hunt finally landing one as a stripper, he hates his job and wants to quit. During on if toms shows tord ends up watching and decides that Tom is finally worth his time, for what reason though?





	1. Prologue

**prologue**

it’s a old wives tale that your soulmate is linked with you, so whatever appears on their skin appears on yours until they wash it off however things such as cuts and scars do not .  
If your soulmate dies the patch of skin where their lethal trauma was dealt will turn a pale grey or black depending on your skin tone. Your soulmate is someone your heart is linked with, and someone who will always love you you will only be able to speak with them after your 18th birthday.

That’s what tords mother told him anyway, he didn’t believe it at first but as he grew, he grew lonelier after his father's death he clung to the idea that no matter what there would be someone out there, somewhere who loved him.  
There weren’t any grey spots on his mother after the death so his father must’ve not been her soulmate or his mother was spewing bullshit.

Tord stretched his arms and excitedly picked up his phone, he would turn 18 in 3 hours and 24 minutes, he rushed up and got dressed in his bright red hoodie and black jeans, he started to pace around his light crimson room, the walls had pictures of his friends most of them being pictures his ginger haired friend took of him and the other brunettes, there was a single picture of him and his mom right above his desk.

But never would you find a picture of his _Dad_.

Tords pacing grew faster as his thoughts became more excited and jumpy,

‘what should I say? Will they write back? Is my soulmate a girl?’   Tord thought nearly tripping over his own feet in his eager state.

A 3 hours passed and tord couldn’t contain himself any longer he bumped down the stairs and was greeted by his friends, and Tom.

“Hey Todd! Why are you so excited?” The ginger waved, it wasn’t unlike Matt to forget things like his name or his birthday.

“morning tord, you seem like something good happened! You finally got some sleep huh?” Edd smiles, Tord felt hurt, he brushed it off however he was too excited to meet his soulmate.

“Happy birthday, Commie” a low grumbly voice rose from the corner of the room, Edd and Matt’s eyes widened ever so slightly and Edds hand flew to the back of his neck.

“Right! I was gonna totally surprise you later! You wanna go somewhere today then tord? Happy birthday by the way!” Edd spoke, his voice shaker and awkward.

“Yeah happy birthday tooo-“ Matt stopped for a second “Tord!” He seemed to remember, at least there was effort on his part.

Tord was shocked that Tom remembered, he didn’t want to ask how or why and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast

“Tom, how did you know?” Edd whispered thinking tord couldn’t hear, tord froze and listened hard

“I just had a feeling, doesn’t matter. Stupid commie deserved something considering you two doorbells couldn’t remember” Tom muttered his voice low on intent to not let tord hear.

“Well Tom, good on yo-“ The conversation grew dull and tord lost interest, he poured coffee into his red mug and checked his phone, it was currently 12:45, he turned 18 a minute ago.

Excitement built up in tord at intense speeds, his hands jittery he spilled his coffee and ran to Edd.

“Edd! I n-need a pen like now!” Tord exclaimed, never has anyone in the house seen him with this much genuine emotion

“Jesus, uhh here” Edd fiddled in his pocket and tossed tord a blue ballpoint pen, hastily tord scribbled on his forearm, unaware everyone’s eyes were on him.

‘Hello! I guess we’re soulmates, write back to me soon I’m excited to meet you’

He looked at the message and hoped his writing wasn’t to messy…

…

Tom walked into the bathroom, ‘stupid commie, so excited to talk to his soulmate, I feel bad for the girl he ends up with, fucking asshole’  
Tom scoffed,

  
He was currently 19 and he hadn’t received anything from his soulmate so he presumed his soulmate had no interest so therefor he stopped caring.

Tom felt gross from not showering the night before and the mass amounts off alcohol he consumed, he stripped himself of his hoodie and eyed himself in the mirror, he felt disgusted at what he was greeted with.

He ran his hands around his face looking at his blemishes, trailed his hands around his shoulders and chest feeling upset at how he let himself go, he wasn’t fat, no but his stomach was soft and his chest could use some work. He stared at his arms when he was greeted with a note.

His heart dropped and he felt his face grow with heat and soon he felt like puking

‘Hello! I guess we’re soulmates, write back to me soon I’m excited to meet you!’

Tom could fit the puzzle pieces together, and needless to say, he had no intention on ever ever writing back.

….

Months passed and tord was growing unmotivated as Toms guilt built up, he could see the physical changes in the Norweign’s attitude falling oh so fast, Tom decided he didn’t want to hurt him any further so no matter how badly he wanted to have a soulmate…

‘because we just wouldn’t work’ Tom thought,

they fought for years and Tom no matter how much he hated the Red hoodied brunette, he didn’t want to break his heart at the fact Tom was his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bodies spun on shiny silver poles while saturated pink and blue lights flashed and danced around the strip joint, occasionally lights flicked off the Norweign’s eyes, the grey orbs seemed to glow as the lights hit them.

Half lidded he pulled his cigar away from his lips and smothered it against the ashtray next to him, smoke dancing its way out of his nose and mouth slowly disappearing above him, Tord’s boredom reaching its peaking point, he truly wasn’t amused with these women.

Standing up and simultaneously pulling out his phone from his dark blue coat pocket to check if he missed any calls. 

“Hello boys good to see you guys!~” a voice cooed behind him, it’s voice oddly unfeminine for what he thought was a stripper  
...  
turning around curiously Tord saw he wasn’t wrong it was a stripper  
however this wasn’t a female stripper the girls had left and been replaced by a tall milky white skinned male with spiked brunette hair.

Now this was interesting he thought, Tord ordered another scotch and sat at the bar watching the male with interest,

Never had he thought this is how’d he’d see him again, it’s been at-least 9 years since he last saw him... 

‘money must’ve driven him here, or more so a lack of’ Tord thought, slightly amused at the sight of his old rival he’d never think out all of them he’d be a stripper

‘Oh classic stupid Tom’. 

Tord thought downing his scotch before taking a quick picture of Tom in his black and white checkered booty shorts and cute tie.

Tord watched Tom dance and contort himself around the pole for a while, laughing at this is where he landed his pretty little self while Tord has accomplished so much in the same time.

Smiling and standing up he had an idea, walking out of the joint and into his car he drove off to his apartment sweet. And he had no doubt Tom was most definitely hiding this from Whoever he lived with, being Matt and Edd or a girlfriend.

…

Tom continued to dance and supply entertainment for his viewers, he didn’t like to make himself out to be a whore Or slut, yet here he was grasping onto this metal pole in his shorts and tie stripping and grinding on it while men threw money at him.

The bright intense lights reflected off his black eyes like water, he let those eyes wander around looking at the people around him.

none of them caught his interest until he spotted a tall broad shouldered man with his dark blue jacket sleeves rolled up to elbow length, a white undershirt,and black jeans, but what really caught his attention was the golden Cross dangling around his neck, 

‘a catholic in a place like this? That’s awful cute’ he laughed to himself as he spun, turning back around he tried to catch the mans face but could only see his back as he walked out the door

‘danmmit tom had to stare at everything but his stupid face didn’t you, now you’ll never know what he looks like.... 

hopefully he comes back sometime’ Tom thought,

‘wait why do I care I’m not even gay! his outfit is just intriguing that’s all’ Tom told himself Over and over. 

He felt as if that man's presence was familiar but he would never know until he saw his face.

…

Tord Parked his car outside his apartment and sat there for a few minutes taking out his lighter and pulled out another Havano cigar, it was his favourite brand and they were hard to find, lighting his cigar he made a phone call

Ring 

Ring 

“shut up Paul!- yes hello red leader!” Patryck answered hastily his voice anxious and quick.

“Patryck i have a job for the two of you” tord puffed out a cloud of smoke and took his cigar out of his mouth studying it as he talked  
“I bumped into a....a old friend of mine and i need you two to keep track of where he goes, living space you know the drill I’ll send you his information in a bit”

Patryck went silent 

“yes sir... if I can ask why?” Patryck felt he made a mistake by prying

“...... you’ll see, all I’m going to say is subject M21” tord put his cigar back into his mouth and took a deep breath holding it for a minute.

“...sir i already know where you're going.... but I thought we shut that project down considering how....dangerous it was” Patryck sighed his voice worried 

Tord laughed, smoke practically falling from his mouth consider it re-opened Pat”

 

…

Tom felt a shudder go down his back as the eyes behind him jabbed into him and wandered all over his body as he dressed 

“can I help you?” He turned, his voice harsh and dry

“yeah, actually tommy can I have your number?” the tall dark skinned male winked

“uhh let me consider it-“ Tom hummed for a small second as the mans eyes seemed hopeful for a minute

“-No” Tom cut off his hum and turned back around buttoning up his shirt

“Tom come on one date” the male begged

“Trevor I told you I don’t do men” Tom sighed at least that’s what Tom told himself.

“then why do you work in a gay bar dumbass?” Trevor planted his hand above next to Tom pinning him against his locker

“trever I swear to god I will bite your fucking nips off if you don’t move.” Tom snarled pushing the bigger male aside

“I wouldn’t min-“ tom hastily cut Trevor off by slamming the dressing room door and walking out to the main doors.

Quickly finding the car Tom hopped in putting a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it when he got in his-well Matt’s car however, he was borrowing it until he could afford his own.

The drive was long and silent while Tom smoked fiddling with the radio From time to time.

…

Tom arrived home and opened the door with his coat in hand

“....Tom?” A tired grumble rose from his brunette roommate from the couch

‘shit’ he thought

“Edd, I thought you’d be asleep by know” Tom awkwardly chuckled while kicking off his shoes

“Tom your home late... again” Edd started

“Edd don’t worry it’s fine I was working” Tom sighed, Edd rised up from the couch and walked over to Tom

“then why do you smell like alcohol and cologne, I know you don’t wear cologne Tom” Edd crosses his arms.

“Edd I was seriously at work I promise you” Tom wasn’t lying, but his anxiety was rising beyond his own belief

“so you drink during office job?” Edds voice was disappointed and he seemed unhappy, Tom had to think fast he didn’t want to lie to edd unless he had too....

oh how’d he react if he knew about toms work.

“I work as a bartender at a strip joint I’m sorry for lying about the office job I didn’t want you to worry about my drinking” Tom ended up lying for the most part.  
edd was silent for a while as he didn’t know how to respond 

“Tom why did you lie?” Edd seemed slightly hurt

“again I didn’t want you to think I have a drinking problem” Tom sighed.

Edd pinched the bridge of his nose

“Tom you do have a drinking problem! That’s why I don’t know how to respond because we’ve been paying your rent for the past few months and now you finally get a job and I don’t want to make you quit since your finally catching up with your missed rent but I don’t know if we’re going to repeat what’s been happening before” Edd seemed very stressed while he spoke, his eyes squeezed shut and his nose curled

“I’m just worried Tom”

Worried

Tom hated when Edd would say that

“Edd please don’t worry, I’m fine! I’m making money and I’ve died down on the drinking I promise” Tom tried to give a weak smile  
“Do not break your promise...please” edd wiped his face with his hands

“okay Edd” Tom sighed his voice soft and hush, starting to walk away into his room.

Tom crashed into his bed sorting through his emails 

“Hello Tom! It’s Bruce! I’ve been looking into our customers interest and i highly suggest you purchase some sexier lingerie as your current is boring, also I decided that I’m giving you more hours and raising your pay, our guests are always requesting you when they come in! Good work tom keep it up!”

“Ugh” Tom sighed at the thought of buying even more uncomfortable lingerie, however with longer hours and higher pay means he’ll get to catch up on rent and have extra.....

“Thank you so much Brucey!! I really appreciate it so so much, do you have any recommendations for what I should look into for lingerie?”

He felt kind of sick typing like this but kissing up to his boss and asking for his opinion might make his time working there easier, he really hated his job it made him feel disgusted and it was hard, he had to watch what he eats and keep on a weight of bellow 140 so he doesn’t get fired.

One day he’ll quit....

One day he’ll get to play Susan and sing for pay instead of whoring himself out....

One day...

With those final thoughts Tom shut off his phone and fell asleep in his clothes.

 


	3. Chapter 2

——————————————————

Chapter two

Tom sat at the table, a red mug in hand filled with coffee, in Edds opinion Tom made his coffee overpoweringly sweet when Tom argues it wasn’t sweet enough.

Tom nursed his coffee and watched as His ginger haired roommate energetically hop down the stairs 

“Morning tom!” Matt bounced his way into the kitchen passing Tom, Tom smiles at the positivity radiating off this man.

“Hey Tom are you going to make breakfast or should I? What do you think Edd would like best?..” Matt rambled 

“you could make pancakes” Tom said trying to give Matt an idea

“what if I made a giant pancake in a cake tin!” Matt chirped, Tom chuckled at this

“Matt then that’s just a cake” The brunette couldn’t help but smile

“hey no, it’s still a pancake because it’s pancake batter” Matt continued Tom looked at Matt and grinned

“a pancake is called a pancake because it’s a cake made in a pan” Tom finished sipping his coffee

“wait... holy mother of- Tom how did I not know this!”

Matt rambled on for a while to himself as he made pancakes Tom chuckled and shook his head staring into his coffee, that little conversation with Matt brightened his day just a little.   
Edd came down the stairs tiredly, the bags under his eyes prominent

“morning tom, Matt how are you both?” Edd stretched before he waddled into the kitchen to get coffee.

“I’m good edd! You look tired sleep poorly? You would probably sleep better if you thought of me! My beauty is so soothing” Matt smiled wide at edd as he spoke “probably Matt” Edd laughed

Edds eyes landed on Tom then the ceramic cup in his hands, his gaze saddened at the sight of it, his head quirked sideways with curiosity as he saw it was in toms hands out of all people

“hey tom... is that Tord’s mug?” Edd inquired “uh is it?” Tom looked down seeing a small little ‘tord’ written on the bottom, instantly Tom felt his chest tighten 

“oh fuck me it is” Tom groaned his chest hurting 

“fucking commie left his shit here, just gets up and leaves without a care in the world and doesn’t even take his fucking trash with him” Tom mutters losing all interest in consuming anything that morning.

Tom stood up and left his coffee and Tord’s mug behind as he hastily waddled to his bedroom, closing the door, he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore everything was tord this tord that

... it was growing annoying…

‘Fucking commie’ Tom thought as he pulled his phone out and started going through emails.

“Hi tom! So I was thinking you stay close to your black and white checkered pattern since that’s what your most known for, and I was thinking you should add leather into your outfit like around your thighs and have that lead into your waste with a bow and ribbons or something interesting, would you consider getting a piercing? I was talking to our patrons and discovered that the majority of men here have a hard on for nipple piercings! Just throwing that out there”

‘A Fucking nipple piercing?! Isn’t that a little inappropriate to ask for....’ Tom thought

‘fucking bow and ribbons too? What next was he going to strip to sunshine and lollipops HA I don’t think so’ Tom smiles at his own joke imagining what it’d look like to watch himself pole dance to sunshine lollipops.

“Sorry Brucey but I can’t do piercing! And I don’t think I’ll pull a bow into my act I’ll leave that to the women! Haha! But I will pick up some white belts today if that’ll do thanks for the information”

Once again Tom felt wrong typing like that, that is not how he talked at all, that’s how a playboy bunny talks... Tom thinks he should quit soon, but the pay is so good with a raise recently.... 

he wasn’t drunk enough to deal with his stripper bullshit yet......

 

With those thoughts he decided he would borrow the car and buy himself a mug and some Smirnoff at the convenient store considering there’s apparently ownership over the houses mugs now....

 

...

Tord huffed as he smothered his last cigar, his eyes trailed around outside his car window as he reached for his phone.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

“Sorry I’m not at my phone call me later or leave a message”

‘Voicemail.. tsk Of course probably jerking off... dumbass’ tord thought as he tossed his phone onto the dashboard leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes with his palms

‘I’ll have to find tommy boy myself then... I’ll pay a visit to my dear old edd and see if he knows his whereabouts’ tord thought, he didn’t like the idea of running around like this when his goons could but he wouldn’t mind seeing edd and Matt... 

he’ll go later....

Tord drove to a few convenience stores before finding his cigars these aren’t no Regius Double Coronas but they’ll do, dropping several packs onto the checkout counter

“is that all sir?” The cashiers sweet voice asked “yes” tord sounded robotic, he hated how fake and sweet her voice sounded it was annoying

“that’s a lot of cigars sir! Smoking problem huh?” She giggles attempting to make brief eye contact with him.

He glared at her half lidded his grey lifeless eyes annoyed and bored, this glare shut her down very fast

“smoking problem?” Tord started

“there’s a lot of stress in my life my dear, people like you aren’t helping” he handed her his cash and she yelped at his response 

“o-oh I’m terribly sorry! I-uh oh-uhm” she fumbled with his change for a while before he clicked his tongue

“just keep the change” he muttered walking out.

....

Tom walked into the shop, his eyes locked immediately onto the person in front of him, the coat, the necklace, he remembered him, Tom being distracted by reuniting with the guy he saw at the club his walking seemed to waver and he collided into the person,

“fucker...” he muttered to himself ‘finally a good look at their face’

“hvorfor er folk så irriterende! se det hore!!” The person yelled in Norweign, alright asshole, Tom decided to spit back.

“To pussy to say it to my face? Forei—“  
He was cut short when his eyes locked with the tall broad shouldered male standing in front of him, eyes locked oh his crimson red eyes

“tord....?” He almost whispered, his face growing red with frustration that everything always circled back to this man

“Tom! You fucker!” He cried pulling Tom into a hug

“hello old friend!” Tord sounded sarcastic

“Get off me commie fuck!” Tom grumbled as he pushed tord off disappointed that such a ‘interesting’ body belonged to such a horrible fucking person.

“So Tom it’s... been a while!” Tord started,

“don’t start I was having a good day... Commie, just leave me be please and thank you very much” Tom rushed past the red eyed brunette and practically ran into the booze isle.

....

Someone walked in and bumped into him, their shoulders collided sending a shock through both of their bodies

“fucker...” the other person muttered angrily

“why are people so fucking irritating! Watch where your going whore!” Tord grunted in Norweign, this caused the person he bumped into to turn around

“what did you say? To pussy to say it to my face, foreig-“ The brunettes eyes met the Norweign’s

“tord...?” He muttered

“Tom you fucker!” Tord grinned, more so happy he found what he was looking for... subject M21.....


End file.
